Three Don't Make A Pair
by LE trex
Summary: Max can't choose: Fang or Iggy. Does she have to?
1. Chapter 1

So Fang and I are together. Iggy and I are together, too. That's my problem—not erasers, not flyboys, not M-geeks, nor suicide snipers. This is much more complicated. I'm in love—with two boys. It gets even stickier though, because they don't even know that I love them both.

See, Fang and I have obviously had a thing going on for a while, but Iggy—that was out of left field. It all started one night when Iggy and I were on watch together. Well, technically _he _was on watch, but I couldn't sleep. Anyway . . . after exhausting all conversation venues with him, I offered to go for a surveillance fly—exhilarating and potentially useful. So I was just taking off when I had a brain attack. Usually Fang is there to catch me, but he was asleep. The task fell to Iggy. The problem was, he didn't exactly get there in time. He was there to check for broken bones though, by the time I was conscious again.

That particular examination was enlightening for Iggy—he is now officially aware of how a woman's body matures. Well, at least from whenever my last "check-up" was. So I'm sure you can see how this led to some kissing—all that inappropriate touching was making me horny. Apparently Iggy, too. After I discovered what magical fingers, rock-hard abs and amazing lips Iggy had, I was ready to just be best friends with Fang again. But Fang had other ideas.

He never really found out about that night, so he still thinks we're together, and I can't bear to tell him otherwise. Plus, I really do love him. So how can I hurt him? I couldn't have him leave the flock again. And he was finally opening up to me—how could I betray his trust? Plus, he _was_ an amazing kisser. I knew I was being a coward by not breaking an alliance with one of them, but the question was—which one?

Fang: -can read my soul

-so cute!

-knows me better than I know myself

-practically ever-present (in a good way)

-takes my breath away

-best friend

-co-leader

-asset to the flock

Iggy: -hotness incarnated

-good friend

-great cooking abilities

-pyro (good or bad thing?)

-loyal

-asset to flock's morality

-liability to flock's mobility

What should I do?????


	2. Chapter 2

_What should I do?_

Well, I've decided to delay the decision until further notice. Iggy obviously knows Fang and I sort of have a thing—I think he's just feeling lucky I like him back! And Fang, well . . . he's become even more quiet, and keeps taking off. Says it's the bathroom, but come on! We all have bladders like camels, so what's up? As long as he's not injuring himself or others, I don't really care. At least it gives me time with Iggy. Not that we're alone—the flock never seemed so big, annoying, and intrusive until I didn't want them so much. I hate to say it, but it's true. My protective instincts have lessened now that everyone's older, more responsible, they're better fighters, and we have WAY LESS to fight against. School's gone. Forever. Well, maybe not the educational ones, but you know what I mean.

I was idly poking the campfire with a random stick when Angel came up behind me and laid her hand on my shoulder to let me know she was there. I smiled.

"Hey there sweetie. What's up?" She sat down on the ground next to me.

"I dunno—I guess I'm just bored. Don't you think we could go to school or something? Everyone already knows about us, so it's not like we'd have to hide our wings or anything." She looked up at me heartbreakingly.

"I know. I think school may be in our futures, but not right now, okay? We just have to focus on . . . saving the world." Angel laughed.

"Max—you already saved the world! I think . . . well, how about this: We get to settle down and go to school, but we leave when your voice tells us to, okay? That way we can leave if we need to, but we're not aimlessly wandering! Sorry to point that out, but that's kinda what we're doing, you know? I know Nudge really wants to be more normal, and I hate having to run away when people recognize us—it's not a bad thing anymore! We should take pride in who we are . . . or at least not be ashamed . . ." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"When'd you get so smart, Angel? Okay, I see your point. But _one word_ from the voice, and we're outta there. Understood?" She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Max!" I grabbed her before she ran off to tell Nudge.

"Whoa—not so fast! We need to have a flock meeting about it before you charge off and enroll us or something, okay?" She gave me a look, but consented.

"Good. Now how about you go get Nudge, and I'll grab the boys. Meet here, yes?" She nodded and skipped off. Oh, the joys of youth and innocence . . . better make that just youth—her innocence has been, well, not her most famous characteristic, to say the least. I sighed, stood up, and headed toward the large tree I saw Iggy and Gazzy duck behind an hour or so ago—trying to make it look like people hid behind trees with bulging backpacks every day. Sure.

"Hey guys, I'm coming, so you might want to hide whatever you're working on!" I called out before jumping around to the other side of the tree. I found Gazzy sweeping materials into his backpack while Iggy tried to distract me.

"Heeeeeey Max! Whatcha up to? Did I mention I loved that shirt you're wearing? It's gorgeous on you!" I smirked.

"Ig, hate to tell you like this, but you're blind—you can't even see my shirt!" He looked thoughtful.

"That may be so, but I can _feel_ it." With that, he grasped the bottom hem of my tee and fingered it gently.

"See? I knew it! Soft, comfortable, and a beautiful mossy green." He winked at a spot a quarter of an inch above my eyebrow. I blushed a little and pushed his hands away.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that until just now." Ha—can't beat that logic!

"I didn't even need to feel it—anything you wear looks amazing on you." I blushed a little more, and was about to respond when Gazzy broke in.

"Uh, Iggy? What are you . . . I mean . . . like, Max? Um. Are you flirting?" Aw—my little boy's growing up! Direct much, though? Iggy responded.

"Oh, I'm just uh . . . practicing my pickup lines. On Max. She's a girl." Ugh—what a sexist pig! And duh, I'm a girl? What did he _think_ I was—a duck?

"Yeah. Max is gonna tell me how good I was—you can usually tell by the redness of the face. Is she pretty red, Gaz?" He squinted at me.

"Yup—pretty darn red." Of course, at this, I turned even _more _red. I needed to get control of this conversation.

"Well Ig, redness can also be a sign of embarrassment or shame. You wouldn't want a girl you liked to feel that, would you? It's only a good thing if a smile comes with the redness." Iggy was impressed.

"Ah. Alright then—so is she smiling, Gaz?" He took one look at me, and answered.

"Uh, no. She's scowling. And has her arms folded. Angrily. I bet you couldn't make her turn red or laugh at all right now." Iggy made a sour lemon face.

"How much you wanna bet? I bet I could even make her kiss me!" Gazzy's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Deal! Uh—ten bucks?" He said. I huffed, but didn't complain. I wouldn't kiss Iggy, but I would never ruin Gazzy's chances of making a little money, so I held my tongue until the deal was made.

"Yeah. Ten. Deal. (Here he turned to me). Well, let's try another one, shall we? Uh . . ." Here he took a step closer to me, grasped my hands in his, and looked deep into my eyes, which was a little disconcerting.

"I could swim in your eyes all day." He intoned meaningfully. I giggled.

"Nice try Ig, but that line doesn't really work for you, considering you can't even see my eyes." He frowned.

"Good point. Okay, um . . . hey—I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." Okay, that one was kind of cute, if cheesy. Gazzy noticed my flaming cheeks.

"She's definitely turning red Ig. Keep going—but Max? Don't kiss him, 'kay?" I nodded, and laughed.

"Sure, Gazzy. Just start thinking about what you're gonna buy with the money." He cackled, and stared into the distance. I could almost hear him thinking . . . _that would be ten things at the Dollar Store . . . is there one near here? Then there's always food . . . I could get lots of burritos . . ._ I looked back at Iggy.

"Keep 'em coming—you'll be here all day. Don't you just wanna give up and cough up the money? You know I'm not gonna kiss you here . . ." At that moment he leaned forward with crazy accuracy and started kissing me. Fiercely. Wonderfully . . .

"Hey—that's not fair! Iggy—you can't kiss _her!___She has to kiss _you._ You broke the rules!" He humphed. Iggy broke off from the kiss to respond. I felt dizzy . . .

"We never said who had to start it! As long as she kissed me, which she did—you kissed me back, right?" Uh . . .

"I don't know. I agree that it wasn't fair. You had to use your pickup lines, and you didn't. Therefore, it was an illegal move, and you have to give the money to Gazzy." Being the judge came a lot easier to me than the romantic . . . Gazzy celebrated. Iggy frowned, and looked a little angry.

"Hey—watch out! You almost burned me . . . with your hotness! Wanna make out?" I laughed, and complied. He had to lean down to kiss me—since when had he gotten so tall? Hmm . . . I didn't really care at this point. It was only when I saw Fang strolling back from his "bathroom break" that I pushed Iggy away.

"Uh . . . sorry. It's time to go back . . . um—Angel wants to have a flock meeting." He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"You didn't mention this before because . . .?" I smiled slightly.

"I got distracted. Don't forget Gazzy's money." He grabbed my belt loop.

"Wouldn't think of it." I led him back to camp, where I noticed Angel had already organized everyone. Iggy didn't usually need to hang onto me like that, but I suspect he just uses his blindness as an excuse to stay close to me . . . I noticed Fang staring at me. Did he suspect? Gazzy called out to him.

"Hey Fang! I just won a bet—ten bucks! I'm gonna get burritos—though I _almost_ didn't get the money . . . well, I bet that Iggy couldn't get Max to . . ."

**Sorry for the cliffie, peeps, but I need advice—who should Max choose? And should Gazzy tell? **


End file.
